Now You See Me
Description Now You See Me is a transformation-type Quirk that allows the user to enter a form that Fade calls "Now You Don't". While in Now You Don't, Fade can float up to 1 meter (3.5 feet) above the ground, and launch himself upwards to effectively "jump" about 15 meters (50 feet) in the air. Another large part of Now You See Me, is that the user -- while in Now You Don't -- involuntarily becomes invisible for about a second, then fades back into visibility for another second, before becoming invisible again, and so on and so forth. While invisible, Fade will still be able to interact with the environment, thus being able to throw punches, but can also be hit himself. He can, however, become invisible for an extended period of time by holding his breath, but he can still be heard and interacted with by other people. The longer the user is in Now You Don't, the dizzier he becomes, not to mention the constant spinning, evading, and such evasive maneuvers (however, there is a limit to the dizziness). After about 30 seconds of fighting, an untrained person could become so dizzy and nauseous that they are useless in a fight. However, Fade hasn't left Now You Don't since he was a small child, and thus has been building resistances against nausea for decades, while also learning how to throw well-calculated punches while very dizzy. Pros & Cons Pros: ~The user, while in Now You Don't, can very easily evade attacks. ~When in Now You Don't, the user also has incredible mobility. ~The invisibility granted by Now You Don't can allow for powerful sucker punches, or simply confusing the opponent. ~Being able to become invisible for extended periods allows the user to easily escape their opponent, or eavesdrop. ~While in Now You Don't, the user can float while making little to no noise whatsoever. Cons: ~The user constantly gets dizzier (to a certain point) while in Now You Don't, which can severely hamper the user if they are untrained. ~To stay invisible for an extended period of time, the user must hold their breath, which is difficult in the heat of battle. ~Now You See Me does not work while underwater or while mostly surrounded by another liquid. However, simply coming into contact with a liquid does not necessarily mean the user cannot go into Now You Don't. Techniques & Abilities Abilities: Levitation ~ While in Now You Don't, Fade floats above the ground, and can launch himself at high speeds in any direction, though, this is a rather straining task. Invisibility ~ The user fades in and out of visibility every couple of seconds, but can also stay invisible for extended periods of time by holding his breath. Techniques & Attacks: Sucker Punch ~ The user, while in Now You Don't, either holds his breath, or waits for the involuntary invisibility, then swurves around his enemy while unseen, then throws a rather hard punch to the back of his opponent's head. Invisibullet ~ The user launches themselves with full force at their opponent. This usually severally injures Fade, and thus isn't used very often. Category:Quirks Category:Transformation Quirks Category:Zendichez